A Day In The Life of Philippines
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Sometimes, a party is all she needs. Philippines needs just that when she throws one herself.


A Day in the Life of Philippines

Me: Hey, it's me, Casey. This is a Hetalia – Axis Powers one-shot that takes place in 2009. It has a few countries that weren't in the actual show. Cousin Nikki's laptop was stricken by a virus while she was vacationing and now all she can do is rent computers in order to get on the Internet. She can review, but not make fan fictions.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for some countries.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, AMERICA! Where are you? I bought some Star Trek DVDs!" Philippines yelled, her black eyes scanning America's home.

"STAR TREK?!" America was right next to Philippines in a second. "I'm up for it! I'll call Japan, England, Estonia, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Canada, Ukraine, China, Switzerland, Sweden, France…"

America kept rattling off countries as Philippines rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I also bought Mirmo de Pon, Kirby: Right Back At Ya, Prince of Tennis, Stepford and Son, M*A*S*H, Buffy the Vampire Slayer…stuff like that."

"Did you also buy concert DVDs?" America enthusiastically asked.

"Yeah…"

Now, Philippines was technically older then America, having been discovered in the 1300's or something. America gained his independence in the 1770's. So she was older. But…she had been under Spain, who was totally abusive, America, who was really nice, and Japan, who was like Spain but now was friends with her.

"Did you buy movies as well?" America asked.

Now he was getting annoying.

"Yes. I also bought books for the others," Philippines tensely replied.

"You bought Star Trek: Crucible, didn't you?"

"Nagpautang rin ako," Philippines told him in her native tongue.

"Huh?"

"Translation, I had to put some of them on a tab."

"You bought them out, you daft girl!"

Great. England was here.

"At the cost of all my life's savings. I gotta go without buying for a week," Philippines replied, her eyebrow twitching.

"Aw, come on, England! Eva did all this for a party! You haven't got the right to reprimand her for pulling out all the stops for our annual parties!" America defended her.

Philippines blushed. Sometimes, people called her Eva, thanks to her being one of the few girls in the neighborhood. "Yeah…thanks…"

"I hear you bought Pokemon, Philippines-san!"

The anime otaku, Japan, was here.

"I did. Along with other anime. Did you call everybody, America?"

"Yeah, I did!" America was beaming. Not a good sign for her.

"AW, MAN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move over, France!"

"Ah, eef eet eezn't America."

"France, you foppish pervert! Ow! Spain!"

"Hoy, move it, England! I want to watch some Star Trek before I slip away for a siesta! Hoy! That's my place, Italy!"

"Well, I never! Get out, Rome!"

"I'm part of you, silly! Hey, hey, don't touch me, Canada!"

"I don't care!"

"GUYS!" Philippines' powerful voice rang out. "Watch the stinking episode already!"

France looked seductively at Philippines. "Ah, you are ze instigator of this here partee, hm?"

"Yeah. And I can see the way you're looking at me. Walang-hiya kang pervert! I'm just going out to get some popcorn!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked along the sidewalk, contemplating how many minutes 'til she reached Mini-Stop, she kept thinking about her history with the others.

KKK meant Kataas-taasang Kagalang-galangan Anak ng Bayan to her. To America, it meant a white supremacist organization. He often reprimanded her like heck over the KKK on her wall before she corrected him.

England often scolded her for being "a daft girl". For her, it meant she was an airhead. Well, excuse her if she couldn't understand whatever he said thanks to his stinking thick accent.

Japan often beat her when it came to games. The one game she could beat him in was Kirby and the Star Trek games.

Afghanistan…well, she and the other girl were acquaintances, if not more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I bought popcorn!" yelled Philippines.

As if on cue, the other countries stampeded towards her, and grabbed whatever popcorn they could find.

Spotting the television, Philippines could tell that Spain had turned up the volume and was affecting the ones who were reading.

"Are you deaf, Spain?!" England screamed.

"Guys." Philippines was already feeling stretched. "Just watch the episode. Hey, is that Conundrum?"

"Yeah, it is," America replied. "Why?"

"Hey, Canada? Excuse me, Canada, can I have a seat?"

As Philippines sat down on the bean chair, watching a bit of a hilarious episode, she smiled.

Life did have a little up for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, the others are already out on a trip to Boston, so R and R.


End file.
